Polaria
(de facto) | demonym = Polarian | legislature = | governor = David Powell (Acting) | area_rank = 3rd | area = 800,000 | area_land = 384 | area_ice = | area_water = | timezone = Yankee to McMurdo | utc = to | abbreviations = PL }} Polaria is a proposed state belonging to the Federated States of Antarctica. It consists of an enclave of two mountain slopes separated by a glacier in the Transantarctic Mountain range. It is the southernmost enclave in the Federation, being located less than 400 miles from the South Pole. It is expected to be a supply hub for the polar research facility, as well as a tourist destination. Since any unoccupied area south of the 60th parallel is a potential site for future Federation settlements, all potential future enclaves located south of 82.5° South latitude would be part of the state. Geography The official boundaries of Polaria encompass a small area on a mountain range that runs on the west side of Shackleton Glacier. It is situated in the Queen Maud Range and will be the world's southernmost and westernmost settled area. Climate Polaria has some of the most extreme climatic characteristics in the Federated States. It is an interior community that lies hundreds of miles from the nearest body of liquid water. Therefore, it remains frozen and barren year-round. Catabatic winds that blow through Shackleton Glacier are fierce. Polarians will spend almost all of their daily lives completely enclosed in an indoor living environment. Days and nights last almost exactly six months each, since the state is located about 400 miles from the South Pole. The greater state region, which includes territory not formally claimed by the Federated States, is roughly the size of Iran and is the third-largest state region in Antarctica, after East Antarctica and New Swabia. Government Polaria will be a socialist republic, like all Federation states. Elections will be held on the first Saturday in March, to coincide with federal elections (held on Sunday in most states). Economy The Polaria State Corporation will be the dominant business in the state. Small businesses mainly in the service and retail sector will also exist in a fairly large number, however. The state will be a tourist attraction for people from all over the world, particularly in the summer when tourists visit the South Pole. The University of Polaria will focus on environmental research. Transportation Air Edmund Hillary International Airport (EHX) will serve as the primary way to travel into and out of Polaria. Scheduled service will likely exist between EHX and Terra Nova/Darwin, McMurdo City, Amundsen City, Ellsworth, and Magellan. Land Transportation between communities will be largely by monorail. Ice An ice highway that traverses the continental interior is planned. Other Micronations The region in which the State of Polaria resides also includes the territories of Keep Watch and the Kingdom of Finismund, both formal allies of the Federation. Cities and Towns A listing of proposed settlements and communes in Polaria: Baldwin Borough Baldwin Greenlee South Pole* Swithinbank Bennett Borough Bennett Gallup Hillary* Matador Phoenix Vickers Cumulus Borough Ellis Gatlin Halfmason Landry* Gottleib Municipality Gottleib* Patuxent Borough Patuxent* Pensacola Roberts Borough Barrow Everett* Mawson Zaneveld (*) indicates borough seat